Infinite Possibilities
by pyrocopwolf227
Summary: The fan made picture, the new Star Wars film, and watching the TV series attempt of Women's Murder Club… as one Star Trek character remarked: "My friends, the Great Experiment." As with my other posted stories, series: "Just give it a try."
1. PrologueIntro

**A/N: "My friends, the Great Experiment…" –Admiral James T. Kirk in** _ **Star Trek III: The Search For Spock,**_ **when the battle damaged** _ **USS Enterprise**_ **is docking and they are seeing the brand new** _ **USS Excelsior**_ **for the first time.**

 **So, after seeing the latest** _ **Star Wars**_ **film over the Holidays/Vacation and one of my family members giving me the** _ **Women's Murder Club**_ **television series on DVD for Christmas and my reading the novel series… plus having always seen the cover image (by: trancer, posted on ), decided to try a crossover series.**

 **Please don't expect updates as quickly as** _ **"Lupus Amicitia"**_ **series (which I'm still working on) and plus I still have a lot of Star Wars research to conduct- beyond the films, a.k.a: reading some of the novels in order to get some background knowledge both in the Jedi and the story timeline settings.**

 _Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _ **Jedi Historian personal journal entry:**_

 _More empty records. Basic information of birth, death, and economic records of this government, along with the rest of the planet's settlement that yields no additional details of the stories spanning before the rise of the former Empire. Even the Force has remained silent regarding the possibility of hidden records in this archive. Hopefully the Force has been with my apprentice, who is searching the neighboring system and will find something more than the tales uttered from drunken tongues of pilots from the cantinas. Inebriation… give one enough of their chosen vice and they will speak of anything one desires to hear. Yet, even as jawas will occasionally scavenge items of value in the sands of Tatooine, so are tales spoken over a tankard of ale may yield value._

 _History… as complex as the Living Force; both Light and Dark. Each Jedi experiences the Force in a subtlety different ways because of the differences in which every living being is composed. History, too, is different according to the person viewing or speaking it. No single being will view the same moment of history in the exact same manner. Even in the most famous portion of Jedi History regarding the Skywalker Family, there is some debate even among the new Jedi Council and the Senate regarding how the Former Republic's history truly took place._

 _"History is a three-fold braid," my former Jedi Master, Tionne Solusar had described. "You will eventually discover that history cannot exist on official records alone. The other two branches are both family and the galaxy's own recounts of past events."_

 _As with the Force, one must be calm, at peace with history in order to fully understand its complexity; and right now I have allowed my feelings to cloud my thoughts and judgment._

 _Perhaps this is indeed a futile project. Although the council did not outright proclaim it, I sensed some of them doubting the legitimacy of these spoken accounts of Jedi, (at least four) who supposedly disappeared in the Unexplored Regions of the Galaxy just before the start of the Clone Wars. There are accounts of an expedition sent to that region titled:_ OUTBOUND _FLIGHT even among Master Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi's journals found by Luke Skywalker. While Master Kenobi and his apprentice returned from that expedition and Luke Skywalker encountering former Jedi Master C'baoth 5 years ago, nothing else can be found officially regarding the outcome of that expedition. Some of the Council believe this story of 4 Jedi disappearing into the Unexplored Regions are nothing more than myth; legendary storytelling to elevate the vanished Jedi into a status for those to wish and imagine better things during the dark times of the Empire. Perhaps it all is an imaginary tale to make those hope for something better._

 _However, Master Skywalker, in his great wisdom, is very reluctant to hold back any person's desire to contribute to the order's knowledge, most especially history. Ever since the fall of the Empire, Master Skywalker has encouraged, even devoted, every limited resource to the recovery of historical records of the old Jedi order and knowledge the Emperor had ordered eliminated and destroyed. Although some of the Jedi Council may not believe the story of the "Four Vanished Jedi," they did endorse our mission to this Outer Rim region to research official records of those governments willing to permit our presence along with those members of the New Senate and assist Master Tionne, who not only sits on the council, but also is the Master of the Archives. Any way I may be of service to the Jedi, is my primary mission. However, I struggle is maintaining my overall serenity and not take on personal feelings for this particular mission of the "4 Vanished Jedi."_

 _ **Consa De'Mod, Jedi Knight**_

 _ **15 A.B.Y.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: "The Great Experiment…" here it goes. No copyright infringement on Disney, Lucasfilm Ltd., James Patterson, or anyone else involved with "Star Wars" and "Women's Murder Club" (novels and television)… simply having fun with established characters and universes!**

 **Characters reference:**

 **Lindsey Boxer= Lindeeal Baxtra, Jedi Knight**

 **Claire Washburn= Claer Wassin, Jedi Healer/Knight**

 **Cindy Thomas= Cindest Nirta, Jedi Padawan**

 **Jill Bernhardt= Jalessa Banrest, Jedi Knight**

* * *

 _ **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

Gentle chimes twinkled in harmony with the garden falls as Jedi Knight Lindeeal Baxtra gradually made her way around the pathway bordering the reflection lake. While her gait no longer had a limp, there were still near consistent twinges of pain in her right leg as it continued to heal. The Healers cautioned Baxtra that she would likely feel the pain for quite some time as the internal healing continued.

However, the physical pain held was no competition to the mental pain the Jedi had been experiencing for nearly half a year already. While some Healers specialized in the psychological traumas along with physical, some healing required time and patience. Patience… quite possibly Lindeeal's greatest shortcoming in all things, not just as a Jedi Knight. Her former master always cautioned patience to her when she was a Padawan Learner and even now, some of the Masters continued to express the same whenever Baxtra wanted to get things accomplished as quickly as possible. She believed continued deliberation only served to delay, even after the decision was already made.

Now, she wondered if more patience could have made a difference nearly 7 months ago, and if her Padawan Learner would still be alive. Lindeeal sighed as she graciously sat down on a nearby stone bench overlooking the gardens, with some of the waterfalls to her right. Some locks of her long hair fell into her face, nearly startling her until she finally sensed no living being within her immediate proximity. Sighing again, Lindeeal brushed the stray black hair behind her ear. _Wonder if I should have my name changed,_ Baxtra thought as she pictured her former blonde hair within her memories. _Lindeeal… "golden sunrise" which my parents must've thought when they saw the color of my hair before I left for the Temple._

But that "golden sunrise" had now permanently set, according to the Healers when they informed her of the genetic alterations that took place when she was injured… and the death of her Padawan. Lindeeal sighed once more as she recalled her Padawan's bright and eager face, his handsome Bothan features with maple fur, which especially shined in brilliance whenever he used a specific oil to cleanse his body. Memories began flashing to that fateful night of her young protégé's fierce face as he confronted their foe after she was struck down and trapped. His glowing emerald green lightsaber blade still shown in Baxtra's mind's eye as Nos Falen fought against the scientifically enhanced being and the monster's energy-charged vipro staff that leveled their weapons' playing field. Despite the surrounding laboratory of illegal experimentation, which Baxtra and her Padawan had been dispatched to shut down, Nos fought bravely as the chemicals spilled and mixed into toxic compounds that caused the changes within Lindeeal and also depleted Padawan Falen of his strength and endurance. In the end, Nos had outsmarted his foe and caused the mutated being to become electrocuted by kicking him into an overloaded power coupling, which was fueled by spilled chemicals. However Falen, too, was caught up in the electrocution. He likely lacked the strength to get clear of the power's reach, had the opportunity even been available.

Lindeeal Baxtra's eyes squeezed tighter shut as she recalled the feelings in the Force as Nos Falen died and her screams of anguish at the remains of the Bothan's body twitched from the remaining currents and collapsed within her line of sight. She had focused the remains of her energy and strength to Force lift him away from the flames and remaining arcing of the conduits. She laid him near her before losing consciousness completely. Padawan Falen's body was brought back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where, despite the protests of Healers, Lindeeal Baxtra attended his funeral cremation pyre in one of the open-air spire towers. She believed it was not just merely her duty as a Jedi Knight and Padawan Master, but also as a friend and one who's life was now a gift due to his action. A favor or debt she could never repay. Even though Padawan Falen would never want his master to feel in such things, Baxtra could not help it.

Just before the pyre's flames reached their zenith, a special group of Jedi Knights released snow white dove-like birds into the remaining sunlight, symbolizing that while one life ended, a new life began, as Nos Falen transversed into the netherworld of the Force. At the conclusion of the funeral, the Jedi Council Masters proclaimed that Nos Falen would forever be remembered as a Jedi Knight, posthumously awarding him the well-earned title. In fact, Lindeeal had been considering recommending her Padawan for the Jedi Trials to the Council after that ill-fated mission. She now could at least take comfort in the fact that the Masters in their wisdom recognized Falen's ability and courage to defend his master, and to see their mission to its completion according to the Jedi Code.

In her weakened state, the Healers had to assist Lindeeal back to the Bacta tanks after Nos' funeral. She had completely lost consciousness just before returning, and would awaken later to discover Nos Falen's Padawan braid and his lightsaber beneath her hand. Apparently those who were tasked to prepare Falen's body for cremation were informed of the Council's decision and severed his Padawan Learner's braid according to the ritualistic custom a Learner would when completing the Trials and being granted the rank of Knight.

It was not uncommon for a Padawan to give their severed braid to their Masters; however, Baxtra was not expecting it, nor his lightsaber. Due to her injured mental state, Lindeeal could not help the tears as she wept for the loss of her protégé and friend. The Healers assured her that it was natural as well as necessary for her complete healing and that there was no shame in weeping and encouraged Lindeeal to release the emotion whenever she felt it.

 _"Release of emotion is much better than trying to contain its energy. Containing its energy would likely lead to the Dark side. While the Code states of 'no emotion,' peace must be obtained AFTER releasing the energy emotion contains. While the Force can absorb energy, in your current injured state the strength required for such a task is not available."_

Baxtra sighed as she allowed the emotional energy to dissipate from the memories. She no longer required tears to release the emotional energy now that most of her strength had returned; yet she still experienced the negative energies surrounding them. Healers stated an individual Jedi would have to deal with these issues for many years to come.

 _"It is how Knights become Masters…"_ one Healer had taught Lindeeal. _"Eventually this point of time will be seen as a stepping stone in learning as some of your Padawan Learner experiences appeared astronomical at that point in time which now seem as stepping stone now that you are a Jedi and grown more in learning and experience._

 _"We do not mean to imply Jedi Nos Falen's death is minute or inconsequential… we all mourn and miss his presence both here and in the immediate presence of the Force. While he has now transformed into the Living Force, it could very well be possible you may one day experience his presence in the Force during your meditations."_

Any current presence to remind Jedi Baxtra of Nos Falen now would only bring too much emotional energy. She currently could not afford to deal with that. The mental-injury Healers instructed her that this was also natural and part of the healing process to avoid seeing items and even persons that would serve as a reminder of those passed. Therefore, Nos Falen's fur braid and lightsaber were stored away, but in a special and esteemed place in a storage trunk in Baxtra's sparse living quarters. While Lindeeal seldom placed any sentimental significance to anything, she did hold these two particular items in high regard.

The near raven-haired Jedi's eyes squeezed shut again as the memory of her and Nos' journey to Ilum where Padawan Learners undergo the final ritual of completing their lightsaber. The caves of that frozen planet grew the perfect crystals the Jedi used in focusing the energy beams of their lightsabers. A small group of Jedi maintained a small temple on Ilum, which had once been a part of the actual temple of the Jedi thousands of years prior to the Jedi establishing the current temple on Coruscant. Padawans when reaching the appropriate stage in training, would travel to the caves with their master. The Padawan would enter while the Master waited at the entrance for their apprentice to emerge with a newly constructed lightsaber.

The apprentice would be required to enter a meditative state while harvesting the crystals and placing them along with the final key components together. Usually, the crystals were never physically touched, but rather were Force-levitated into place. Then the Padawan would physically grasp the outer casing where the crystals would be housed. However, the greatest challenge for the Learner while in a meditative state, in addition to building the lightsaber, were the visions that often took place whenever a being entered the caves. These visions would also serve as learning points for the Learner and even the Master, often reaching the deepest recesses of their individual soul and bringing them to the mind's surface for them to confront and overcome.

Baxtra personally considered the journey to Ilum as the first step of Padawan and Master beginning to go their separate ways, even if there would be many years before the actual event of the Padawan becoming a Jedi. The journey would also deepen the bonds of friendship between Master and Apprentice…

* * *

 _Jedi Baxtra felt her Padawan's presence grow closer within her meditations near the cave's entrance. She smiled internally as she felt his increased confidence, tempered with the necessary control to prevent the transformation of arrogance. Lindeeal too had felt a sense of maturity after completing her own lightsaber on this very planet some years prior; however, she sensed a far greater maturity in her Bothan apprentice than she possessed at this stage of Jedi training. She opened her eyes, maintaining a Force-mental state to assist in the warming against the bitter cold, despite her heavier fabric cloak and insulated tunic robes. While Nos wore a cloak, his was of a lighter material due to his fur providing most of his required body warmth when overall; the Padawan seldom wore a cloak. One of his pawish hands pushed the hood back to reveal his entire face as his opposite reached out, displaying the newly constructed lightsaber and he Force levitated it towards his Master._

 _Lindeeal Baxtra's bare hands emerged from her robes and held them palms up as the lightsaber was gently levitated into her hands. Her fingers thumbed on the activation switch and the snap hiss and steady hum of the energy blade echoed loudly off the cave walls. The emerald green with soft golden undertones also illuminated their immediate surroundings as the Jedi's studious eyes examined their student's achievement._

 _While the hilt felt heavier than normal to the Human's hands, to a Bothan's anatomical features, it would be necessary. After all, a lightsaber's construction was not only fitted to the user's physiology and needs, but also reflected their personality as well. Baxtra smiled as she noticed what appeared to be an ivory inlay within the hilt. Apparently Nos Falen had kept his fang like incisor teeth that had been lost during an incident not long after the young Bothan was assigned to Baxtra as her apprentice. "A hard learned lesson of patience," she had instructed him after the Jedi had resolved the overall issue._

 _Lindeeal Baxtra closed down the lightsaber and handed it to Nos who accepted it in a near reverential manner with a bowing nod and kneeling down completely before his master continuing to hold out the lightsaber on display. The Jedi recited the appropriate ritual words regarding the Jedi and their lightsaber and added her own addendum. "It's a beautiful weapon, Nos. May it serve you well throughout your path as a Jedi."_

 _Padawan Falen arose and bowed. "Thank-you, Master. You are most kind." As he placed his new weapon on his belt, his hand removed an item from a pouch on his belt. Nos held out his hand towards Lindeeal and his clawed fingers opened to reveal a deep colored gem._

 _"A gift, Master." His gruff voice softly spake. "This gem was among those obtained to be used in my weapon's construction. However, there was not available space for it in my lightsaber."_

 _Baxtra's fingers gently accepted the stone and she held it up into the light to see its color. "A beautiful crystal," the Jedi bowed towards the Bothan. "Thank-you, Nos. I will treasure it."_

* * *

The Jedi sighed in exhalation, keeping her eyes closed and continuing her in search for a meditative state. While she had yet to regain her strength sufficiently to fully resume her practice and training in lightsaber fighting techniques, Lindeeal did manage to tinker with her own weapon. Although technicians thoroughly examined both hers and Nos' lightsabers when the rescue party brought them back to the Temple, to ensure all contaminates were removed or eradicated, the Jedi herself also disassembled her lightsaber when she was able. Lindeeal had Force-removed one of the focusing crystals and levitated the gem Nos Falen had given her on Ilum into the empty space.

Baxtra had yet to train with her own saber. Healers strongly encouraged her to train with a training lightsaber instead of her own to prevent any mishap occur due to her still fragile strength state. She believed they were being too overly cautious, yet she heeded their advice but was longing to train with her own weapon.

While all felt complete and in order after reassembly, the blade's overall color had changed to an orange, with a soft gold undertone, surprising the Jedi Knight. To Baxtra's knowledge, she had never heard of a lightsaber blade color such as this one let alone seen one. Later, after the evening meals, Lindeeal planned to visit the Temple Archives to see if any of their Order's history recorded a lightsaber blade color such as hers.

Although the Jedi Order had no specific rules regarding lightsaber blade colors, there were several very common colors. Emerald green such as Nos Falen's, silver blue as Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Master Mace Windu and several of the Healers had a purple blade and several other Council Masters had silver blades. While red lightsaber blades were heard and known of, they were always associated with the Sith and Dark Jedi. Lindeeal had heard stories of some Padawan Learners fearing constructing a red bladed lightsaber- as if it were an omen they would be destined to fall to the Dark Side.

 _But my blade isn't red though,_ Baxtra's thoughts protested. _It's almost like the reflected colors when the sun sets over the Temple… nowhere near that spectrum of a red blade..._

* * *

The sound of children's laughter reached Baxtra's ears, causing her eyes to open from her meditations. Noticing the daylight's change in position, Lindeeal deeply exhaled. This was the time of day the younglings were given several hours to do what they wished before the evening meal. It was a common sight for many children to play in the gardens- often leading into a form of a hiding game in which they would practice their skills and abilities with the Force to sense the presence of another.

Lindeeal found herself smiling as she glimpsed one youngling duck into a nearby shrub to hide. Master Yoda had often remarked at how wonderful a child's mind was. Baxtra found that piece of wisdom to become truer each time she returned to the Temple from a mission. Their innocence, their wonder… just several of the aspects Lindeeal found missing within herself more and more of late.

The Jedi Knight sighed as she graciously arose from the bench, only to be tripped by a grey blur rushing by. Lindeeal quickly reached out with the Force to cushion her body's impact, since it was beyond the laws of physics to keep from falling. _Who would do such a thing?_ Baxtra wondered in frustration. _One shouldn't have to be on guard at the Temple! Especially in the gardens and other places of reflection and meditation!_

"Oh!" An overly eager and energetic youthful voice gasped out. Lindeeal felt hands anxiously and gently brush at her tunic. "A galaxy of apologies! I was…"

"Obviously not being mindful of your present surroundings," Jedi Baxtra briskly shoved the other's hands away and finally looking up. "Or… the Force."

The younger face kept her gaze downward in a respectful pose until her eyes tentatively glanced upwards and recognized the elder Jedi. "Oh, you're Jedi Lindeeal Baxtra! I have heard so much about you!"

Lindeeal could only take in a deep breath as the younger one prattled on. Certainly older than a youngling, this girl, but she was not old enough to be a full Jedi Knight. The remaining sunlight caught the dark red braid lightly swinging out from in between the fabric flaps of the ornate headdress.

 _So, she is a Padawan Learner._ Baxtra realized, thinking of searching out for this particular Apprentice's Master, instead of trying to correct her herself. Who would permit their apprentice to behave in such a manner? Could she have become another "too old exception" as Kenobi's Padawan Learner, Anakin Skywalker?

While Lindeeal Baxtra herself personally had not visited the world of Naboo, this young girl's headdress resembled some of the style and fashion from that world. But the Jedi Order cared not for such frills and décor…

"…Do you think I may speak with you of Jedi Nos Falen?"

" _ **Please!**_ " Lindeeal's firm, hard voice completely silenced the younger. "Who is your Master?"

The younger woman became crestfallen, which softened Baxtra's hardened feelings along with sensing the other's sorrowful ones.

Suddenly, another presence approached along the pathway behind the apprentice with a soft and steady tapping. "Ah, Young Padawan Cindest Nirta!" A gentle, rough, yet subtly cheerful voice spoke up. "Needed you are in the Archives. Master Jocasta Nu has requested your presence."

Lindeeal noticed a small emblematic cloth stitched to the Padawan's outer tunic surcoat. The emblems were similar to the outer robes worn by the Archives Master, signifying knowledge. The young apprentice glanced furtively back at Baxtra, surprising the Jedi, before bowing to the Jedi Master and taking off into a run… not really surprising either of the two remaining.

 _So she's assigned to the Archives,_ Lindeeal realized. _I'll have to speak with Master Nu then…_

"Lindeeal Baxtra, walk with me?" Master Yoda gently inquired, gesturing towards the pathway.

Lindeeal bowed. "Of course, Master."

The small statured Jedi gradually made his way forward, bracing upon his staff as Lindeeal slowly matched his pace a half step behind. She had been sitting for too long. The younger Jedi channeled enough of the Force through her limbs to ease the pain and stiffness as they walked along the pathway. Most of the time, when conversing with Jedi upon a walk, Yoda would sit in an anti-grav chair in order to maintain the same distance of an average human or bi-pedal humanoid stride. Usually, whenever the Jedi Master was seen actually walking with a group, it was with a group of Younglings.

However, Baxtra did not mind the gradual pace. In fact, she actually welcomed it as she felt her muscles and overall stiffness loosen in their walk. Plus, the silence helped calm her mind and settle her thoughts from the events of earlier.

"Mmm," Yoda's trademark mumble, near growl finally sounded. "Your thoughts continue to dwell upon Padawan Nirta… your former apprentice as well."

Lindeeal sighed as she briefly focused upon a freighter on the horizon, soaring towards the outer atmosphere for space.

"As one former Padawan Master," the aged Jedi Master continued, "Padawan Nirta faces also great difficulty. Unique to her, it is, as is the will of the Force which chose her into this life's existence."

The younger Jedi released another discreet; as much as one hoped to be as discreet around Master Yoda, sigh. "I was simply reminding myself to speak with Master Nu when I have another matter to attend in the Archives."

Yoda paused in his walk with a light "ah" and simply looked up, gently regarding the tall-limbed female. "Speak to Archives Master of Padawan Nirta, you need not. Temporary assignment for that one… former Master, terrible."

The taller Jedi felt a shift within Master Yoda as he briefly closed his eyes, tamping down the intense feelings and Lindeeal felt a brief surge of intense personal and even darker feeling before they vanished completely.

"So, Master Nu is not her primary Master?" Baxtra found herself asking even though she already knew the answer.

Yoda simply gave the barest of shakes of his head before resuming his walk on the pathway. "Dark and unpleasant, the subject is. Best not spoken of."

Lindeeal could only convey her acknowledgement through the Force as she proceeded alongside the Jedi Master. They continued in silence for a short while before Lindeeal spoke. "She surprises me… Padawan Cindest. Certainly not fearful to speak whatever is in her mind. Practically, if not already, to the point of impertinence."

"Mmm!" Yoda hummed with an emphatic surge in the Force and a nod. "Yes, quite a unique mind that young one has. Unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Adept in resolving complex issues."

"Issues… such as riddles and languages?"

"Mmm, among others." Yoda made a unique sound equivalent to clearing one's throat while simultaneously saying "ah." "Again, unusual and unique mind that young one has. Council believe Padawan Nirta's time best filled in the Archives under Master Nu's supervision till another Jedi can take on an apprentice… mmm, great care the Council takes."

The taller Jedi nodded, sensing the Master's extreme caution. Lindeeal Force-conveyed her agreement to Yoda's feelings and detected him taking comfort in it.

The two paused as three laughing younglings came running in their direction. They stopped abruptly when sensing them and conveyed the appropriate courtesies. Yoda chuckled and Baxtra smiled broadly. They continued their running after the Jedi Master gestured for them to pass.

Both Jedi felt a wake of their Force energy as they proceeded. Lindeeal felt it refreshing and allowed the vitality of it to absorb into her body, reducing her having to draw upon the Force to channel it herself.

Yoda detected her action. "Mmm," he nodded approvingly. "Such energy younglings have."

"Yes," Lindeeal agreed, "innocence too. They aren't concerned with matters Jedi Knights and Masters must face."

The older hummed in agreement as they reached a section of the pathway that overlooked a portion of the massive, planet wide city. The remaining sunlight reflected upon the buildings casting an overall, blanket of golden, orange color.

 _Very similar to my lightsaber…_ Baxtra briefly thought.

"To worry with such feelings, you do not."

Lindeeal turned to regard the elder Jedi in near surprise. Was he speaking of her former remark or of her internal wonderings?

"All Jedi experience such feelings," Yoda continued as his eyes steadfastly held Lindeeal's. "Some species regard feelings differently than others. Extreme injury and unfortunate transformations require time to heal… as does the mind.

"Patience, young one." Yoda hummed at Lindeeal's internal response to her personal shortcoming. "Another obstacle every Jedi experiences."

The Jedi Master gestured with his 3-fingered, claw-like hand towards a fork in the pathway as the natural daylight faded and the gardens' glow panels slowly increased in brightness. They proceeded on the shorter pathway route for the Temple. "Patience and rest, Young Baxtra," Yoda gently admonished. "Patience and rest."

* * *

 **A/N: One of the common things I heard regarding the Jedi characters of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy is their lack of character development to the fans' satisfaction. Having read the novelizations of each Prequel Episode, there is more character development (to me)… and during the movies, I felt disappointed that there wasn't more in depth Jedi and the Temple. The Jedi have always intrigued me and if they seem more emotional than the Code… well, it's fan fiction.**

 **But in all seriousness… hope it's worth continuing. Reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jedi Healer, Claer Wassin, entered the Temple Archives and paused just inside the entrance. She scanned, visually and ever so slightly with the Force, to ascertain the locations of all occupants. There were scarcely a dozen beings in this massive room, which was not unusual for this time of night.

Jocasta Nu was already retired to her personal chambers on Claer's immediate right. The Archives Master would always reside close by should any urgent needs or matters arise. Also, the Archives Master, along with the Council served as guardians over certain information and artifacts that were associated with the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force. Although these dark items were sealed, secured away in a hidden vault, attempts had been made to break in and steal them in the past.

Claer exhaled as she felt the reluctant, accepting acknowledgment from the one being she was looking for. She mentally shook her head as she proceeded to her friend's location. Although the dark skinned-human primarily served as a Healer, Wassin too was an accomplished Jedi Knight. She began approximately 7 years before Lindeeal Baxtra, but they both underwent the Trials nearly at the same time and still would engage in lightsaber sparring and training.

Now, Claer paused as the full realization sunk in of no longer being able to spar with Lindeeal's Bothan apprentice. While Nos Falen had adopted some of his master's key techniques in saber fighting, Claer never failed to be surprised with admiration of the Bothan developing his own personal moves and fighting techniques. It was being seen more often now among Padawan Learners completely emulating their masters' personal forms and techniques rather than developing their own, concerning some masters of late. But with Nos Falen, he strived along with Baxtra's encouragement to create his own techniques and Claer had no doubt Lindeeal found it a refreshing challenge as she did whenever training, sparring with the Bothan.

The Healer briefly closed her eyes as the events of 7 months before returned to her immediate memory.

 _She was awakened from her meditative trance, in which the Jedi Healer would focus inward, into the body and encourage specific body systems to either increase their function or to go dormant… whichever was required for healing. While all Padawan Learners had to learn some personal healing techniques through the Force, those feeling called primarily to pursue the Healing Arts instead of traditional Jedi Knighthood; they would delve more into the Healing aspects of the Force. As a result, Claer Wassin personally developed the practice of a meditative trance before retiring completely for rest in order to fully rejuvenate her body as much as possible._

 _However, an urgent alarm that would alert the need for healers sounded and the Jedi immediately sprung up from her meditation area and exited her chambers. A Master Healer met her en route to the main healing chamber. "Master," Wassin quickly nodded instead of completely bowing- due to the urgency of the situation along with the Wookie's species who culturally did not care much for courtesies and protocol._

 _The older healer gestured towards the outer healing chambers located just off from the ships hanger bay. Although the Wookie had a translation device, the Human could understand the rumbles, gruffs, and roars._

 _"_ First, required at decontamination. _" Master Mallobruk's long stride in relation to the Wookie's towering height practically had Claer sprinting to remain alongside. "_ Jedi Knight and Padawan Learner are being brought from a mission to cease illegal experimentation. There was a conflict. Both are contaminated and injured. _"_

 _A tremoring disturbance hit Claer as they neared their destination. It was not unusual to feel such disturbances when preparing to assist in the healing of others; however, this particular disturbance carried a very familiar presence… the familiarity of a friend._

 _Claer and the Master Healer entered the primary healing area after taking the final decontamination preparations as several members of the rescue party brought in what was initially already being said to be the remaining survivor. The human healer gasped as one of the rescuing Jedi moved to reveal the injured's face._

Lindeeal! _Claer's thoughts cried out both in surprise and fear of her friend's potential death. A slight moan answered the Healer's thoughts and the human quickly rushed to the head of the bed. Despite that Master Healers often engaged with an unconscious patient through the Force to best assist in one's healing, the Wookie Master made no indication of any slight. Mallobruk was fully involved in seeing to all of the necessary tasks of removing contaminates and assessing Lindeeal's wounds._

 _Despite some initial resistance, Claer was able to mentally connect through the Force with Baxtra's mind. Lindeeal was completely unconscious and the healer saw through her friend's eyes the final events leading to unconsciousness. Lindeeal's immediate memories were full of admiration and agony as Claer saw Nos Falen battle against the scientifically mutated being as Healer Wassin could feel the injured Jedi's pain and the pressure upon Baxtra's trapped body. Claer relayed the necessary information to Mallobruk who then focused more specifically upon the wounded areas._

 _"Bacta tanks are ready…" another healer's voice spoke through the wall-mounted comlink._

 _Claer scarcely heard the Master's barked response as she gently probed further into her friend's mind._ "Lindeeal?" _She called out, resisting the pull further into her friend's memory. While Healer Wassin desired to learn the whole matter of the conflict, she needed to obtain all that was needed to heal Jedi Baxtra._ "Lindeeal, can you hear me?"

 _Wassin nudged more intensely._ "Lindeeal? Try to respond…" _she allowed her words to drift, focusing more effort behind the Force._ "Lind-"

 _A wailing scream caught Claer Wassin up in the turbulent and dark-laced waves from her friend's mind. The healer permitted herself to be swept up in the storm, unresisting of the mental images cascading down on her. Any attempt to resist or forcing Lindeeal's mind to repress them would only injure the Jedi further. More intense memories arose…_

 _…The Bothan roared as he shoved the energy charged vipro staff away with his emerald lightsaber blade and spun, delivering a solid kick into the mutated being and shoving the enemy into a nearby power coupling. Electric arcing seemed to fill the laboratory as the mutated being's body pulsated in electrocution._

 _A screaming "NO!" overrode Wassin's sense of hearing, as all air seemed suddenly sucked out of her entire throat as if the healer were screaming herself. The Bothan's strength had all vanished as he too was caught up in the electrocution and collapsed with his body twitching._

 _Nos Falen appeared to be floating as Claer Wassin too felt herself drifting…_

 _…Claer found herself looking into Master Mallobruk's face as she opened her eyes. "…_ ler Wassin _," the Master's gentle growl finally registered. "_ How are you feeling _?"_

 _A quick glance at her surroundings told the younger healer that she was in the primary Healing Chambers… not the one near the hanger. She quickly sat up. "I must have lost consciousness. Jedi Baxtra has suffered mental harm and-"_

 _The Wookie Master gently waved a gesture, inducing a Force-calming wave upon Claer. "Yes," the translator device intoned. "Yes, we know. You not only informed us, but we all felt the emotional surge as well."_

 _Claer nodded as she began sensing the fractured memories filter back into her mind. The pain and intensity of Lindeeal's memories had overwhelmed the healer and her body subconsciously let go. "How long have I been unconscious?"_

 _The Master Healer handed Claer a glass of water. "Not long, under thirty standard minutes."_

 _"How is Jedi Baxtra?"_

 _"In the bacta tank. We induced a healing sleep for the duration, which may require a full day."_

 _Claer sighed, allowing her shoulders to slump. She already knew, but somehow felt inclined to ask. "And Padawan Nos Falen?"_

 _The older healer's head bowed momentarily and Claer sensed her sadness. "Padawan Falen had already died before arrival."_

 _Claer Wassin's head bowed._

 _"Have they started preparing his body for the Final Departure?" Claer inquired after a short while._

 _"Decontamination is compete," Master Mallobruck's translator replied. "A Jedi courier is currently with the Bothan Senator and Representatives to fully ensure all customs and rituals regarding their dead are upheld._

 _"When the courier returns, final preparations may begin." The Wookie gently nudged the human to lay back, encouraging additional rest. While Claer would have normally protested, this time she felt utterly drained. Mallobruk grunted her confirmation regarding the younger's analysis of the Force mental connection with the injured… physically draining._

 _Despite the unusual request, Claer Wassin was permitted to take part in the preparation of Nos Falen's body. After all was completed via Bothan customs, the fallen Jedi's body was completely cleansed and dressed in fresh robes._

 _Claer still remained in the small room, simply observing Nos' handsome features and committing her friend's face to her memory. She also had taken a holo image for Lindeeal… when the proper recovery and time was achieved for when the injured Jedi would want to see her apprentice's face again. The healer already planned to leave the padawan's lightsaber discreetly under Baxtra's hand as she slept. Claer knew that Lindeeal's seeing it would be difficult enough._

 _Claer Wassin looked up when hearing the door open and quickly arose to bow. Yoda, Mace Windu and another Council Master entered and acknowledged the Jedi Healer._

 _"Have all the preparations been completed?" Mace Windu asked in an unusual soft tone, distinctly contrasting from his typical hardened tone of voice._

 _"Yes Master. All is left to transfer Nos Falen to the open spire tower."_

 _Master Yoda hummed. "One final task remains." He nodded to the other Master who then stepped forward and held out a small box with Bothan symbols carved into the surface._

 _The Jedi's dark fingers gently opened the lid at the Masters' nod and recognized a small ceremonial blade._

 _"Announced it will be, after Final Departure." Yoda stated when Claer looked up to regard them._

 _"The Council has decided to ceremonially grant Nos Falen to full Jedi Knight," Mace added. "A Bothan delegation member graciously lent the Jedi their ceremonial blade," he nodded to the box in Healer Wassin's hands; "for the appropriate and final ritual of a Padawan Learner."_

 _Under the 3 Masters' gentle gaze, Claer graciously tied the appropriate colored thread at the top of Nos' braid and momentarily paused as her fingers trembled when lifting the blade from the box. She deeply inhaled to strengthen her will and resolve. The ceremonial blade easily and smoothly severed the braided fur._

 _"Nos Falen," Yoda's rough voice gently spoke, "Jedi Knight!" The Master then bowed towards the Bothan lying in state and the other 2 Masters likewise bowed._

 _"… Jedi Knight!" Claer Wassin could only whisper as she bowed, blinking away tears._

 _Despite Mallobruk's howls of protest, Lindeeal Baxtra practically challenged the Wookie to try and stop her from attending her padawan's funeral. However, Mallobruk deeply understood the loyalty of not just a Master and Padawan, but also between friends and comrades willing die for one another. Nevertheless, the Master Healer resolutely stayed behind her patient, ready to spring into any action Lindeeal Baxtra might require as Claer Wassin remained near her friend's side._

 _The Wookie immediately snatched up the Human Jedi as the exhaustion and pain overwhelmed her as they were departing the open spire tower. Despite all of her efforts, Claer Wassin had no chance in keeping up with the Wookie's Force-induced sprint. By the time Claer returned, Mallobruk had already placed Lindeeal back into the bacta tank. She only growled out an annoyed sigh and gestured with one of her massive pawish hands at a nearby display._

 _Claer likewise sighed as she studied the readouts. More genetic alterations were occurring within Lindeeal in addition to some internal injuries reopening. The younger healer sighed as the Wookie, too, rumbled._

 _"How many more genetic issues are there going to be?" Claer found herself saying aloud._

 _The Master Healer barked a response. "Genetic issues are mysterious as the Force," the translator device spoke. Mallobruk huffed another gruff. "Not all is resolved at once," the translator continued. "We must be patient…" another gruff, "watchful."_

 _After Lindeeal was removed from the tank and placed unto a bed, Claer managed to encourage Master Mallobruk to go and rest as the younger healer remained to watch over Baxtra. The dark skinned Jedi closely monitored her friend's Force-induced sleep and guided some of Lindeeal's body systems to better adjust to the genetic changes taking place._

 _She sighed as her Force-enhanced vision detected the altered pigmentation within Lindeeal's hair follicles. Hyperactive increases of eumelanin production were transpiring… eventually resulting in extreme dark hair. *_

 _Claer gently removed Nos Falen's lightsaber hilt from the case and placed it under Lindeeal's left hand. The slight movement caused the Jedi to flinch in her sleep. The healer quickly checked her friend's mental status and discovered Lindeeal's induced sleep to remain intact. However, there was some underlying tension as the healer glimpsed vague images of the Bothan Jedi in Baxtra's subconscious state._

It could be possible she's feeling remaining after-effects in the Force through Nos' lightsaber _, Claer theorized as she turned for the container again._

 _Her fingers reverently withdrew the braid of soft silk fur and graciously laced some of Lindeeal's fingers among it. The subtle tension seemed to dissipate from the unconscious Jedi and Claer sensed an overall peace settle over her friend. Gently placing her fingertips on key areas of Lindeeal's face, Healer Wassin closed her eyes and breathed deeply._

 _"Pleasant dreams, my friend." Claer whispered after a short while and gently nudged Lindeeal's mind into a more deeper state of rest._

The Jedi Healer sighed an exhale as she neared the secluded reading area occupied by Lindeeal Baxtra. Despite the fatigue Claer sensed from her friend, there was a resolute barrier in Lindeeal, which indicated that she was going to remain until she was ready to leave.

"I understand that you've had a very active day." The healer graciously sat in a nearby chair and simply folded her hands upon the table's surface.

"I haven't overexerted," the dark haired Jedi replied simply, keeping her focus remaining upon the datapad and few papers in front of her.

"Not all exertion is from physical activity."

A slight grin appeared on Lindeeal's face. "So studying isn't a physical activity?"

Claer Wassin was about to respond with a reprimanding voice until she felt the amused wave emit from the other. "Regardless, you should be extra mindful."

The other woman made no response and continued to read, yet the healer sensed a mild feeling, which provided her some assurance of Lindeeal actually heeding both Mallobruk's instruction as well as her own.

"Where are your studies leading you?" Claer finally asked after a short duration of silence.

"Many interesting places," Lindeeal sighed, "but no real satisfactory answers."

One of the healer's hands picked up a holo file from the nearby pile. Claer's eyes narrowed as she read through the key information.

"History of the lightsaber?" Claer looked up.

Lindeeal's fairly newly transformed dark eyes met hers. Healer Wassin doubted she would ever get used to seeing her friend without her very light, hazel eyes.

"More focused upon the blade colors and the types of crystal gems that focuses the blade energy." Lindeeal sighed again as she leaned back into her chair, briefly closing her eyes.

"What has spawned this particular interest?" Claer set the holo file aside after reading it more for a short while.

Lindeeal's eyes briefly contemplated the massive cathedral-like ceiling of the archives with another internal sigh. "Nos…" she sat up, leaning forward and bracing her forearms on the table. "Nos gave me a crystal after completing his lightsaber on Ilum…"

One of Claer's hands gently clasped Lindeeal's nearest her comfortingly. There was also a gentle wave of assurance in the Force from the healer as Lindeeal reinforced her emotional resolve.

"Nos had one crystal remaining… from those he harvested for his lightsaber. After showing me his weapon and the ritual's completion, he gave it to me as a gift." The Jedi took a deep breath. "Last week, I disassembled my own lightsaber… I reassembled it like one would in the caves of Ilum, yet installed Nos' crystal as the primary focusing gem.

"Now, my saber's blade is orange… with a soft gold undertone," Lindeeal finished.

"And this disturbs you?"

Baxtra shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily go as far as stating that it's disturbing, but it is unusual and for reasons unknown, will not let go of me."

Claer Wassin nodded as she refolded her hands. "How long have you been researching into it? Perhaps taking a step back and clearing your mind?"

Another slight smile graced Lindeeal's face. "This is actually my first time researching in the Archives."

"Yet, how…"

"Excuse me," a young and familiar voice gently intruded, causing both Lindeeal and Claer to look up and see Cindest Nirta standing near, but a respectful enough distance from the study table.

"Master Baxtra," the Padawan held up a datapad. "I found some additional information I believe you may find of use."

At Lindeeal's nod of acknowledgement, Cindest placed it upon the table. "If I may," the learner continued after a small bow. "I'll be retiring for the night and as I informed Master Banrest, I'm happy to return should any assistance be required."

Both of the seated Jedi followed the younger's brief line of sight to notice another Knight seated at a study table with both holo files, books and even parchment surrounding her. Her closely cut hair almost blended in completely with her extremely fair complexion. A silver headband consisting of three separate, parallel pieces canted more to her left temple with the bottom band just above her left eyebrow.

 _A law courts mediator…_ Lindeeal recognized the symbolism that was worn by the "Jedi Lawyers."

While Jedi assigned to law courts as mediators maintained a neutral stance while assisting in court disputes, they did render and guide both sides for the truth and negotiating settlements that best benefitted each side.

"Is there any way I may further assist either of you, Masters?" Cindest's near timid, yet confident voice inquired.

Lindeeal returned her gaze upon the Padawan. "No. No, thank-you Padawan Nirta."

Claer subtly dispatched the same acknowledgement via the Force and the younger bowed and left.

"So…" Claer's voice trailed off as she returned her gaze upon Lindeaal, who's own gaze remained solely focused upon the departing Padawan Learner. The healer sensed an unusual surge in the Force and her friend's eyes narrowed slightly in response.

"Lind-" Claer's inquiry was cut off as the other Jedi's face snapped in her direction.

"You didn't sense that?" Lindeeal's voice was barely above a whisper.

Claer's face grew puzzled and the other Jedi replied. "Quickly, stretch out and see if I'm wrong regarding that Padawan."

The other's dark eyes closed as Lindeeal felt the Healer's Force probe intensify. She gently combined her Force presence with Jedi Wassin to better strengthen the search. After several long moments, Claer exhaled deeply and slowly opened her eyes. "Interesting…" she muttered as their gazes met.

"How is that possible?" Baxtra's newly dark eyebrows furrowed even more.

Claer barely shook her head. "I sensed her life's presence, but not her Force signature. But… the Force is _**IN**_ life… life wouldn't exist without the Force…"

Silence lapsed between them, leaving each in their own thoughts.

 _Concealing one's own Force signature…_ Lindeeal's thoughts raced, despite her efforts in attempt in calming. _To literally hide from others who would utilize the Force in plain sight…_

Indeed unique was Cindest Nirta's presence, both in the Force and subconsciously Lindeeal along with Claer Wassin momentarily glimpsed the young woman in their own futures along with another Jedi neither woman could see, but rather, sensed.

 *** From Forensics study of human hair and own personal research.**


	4. Author's Note- Harvey

**A/N: Sorry Dear Readers! Even I wish this were a story update! Just wanted to touch base with all of you… if some of you Dear Readers have given up and moved onward from my stories, I certainly don't blame you!**

 **With their permission, I'm also posting this for fan fiction reader, new writer "Terri411" (whom I beta read for their story: "SOMEONE TO LOVE")… please keep "Terri411" in your good thoughts, prayers, and however else any of you may convey towards others in a non praying method.**

" **Terri411" and their family initially escaped Hurricane/Tropical Storm Harvey's first round of storms and flooding… however, when the weather system still called "Harvey" shifted back out over the Gulf of Mexico and reformed for the 2** **nd** **Round, (myself and fellow military meteorologists are still awestruck by that storm's reforming and 2nd landfall!) the winds driving the rain, and rising already floodwaters on the opposite side of their area caused them to become trapped and requiring rescue!**

 **After several days in a nearby emergency shelter, "Terri411's" family living outside the effected region were able to retrieve them and they're now safe with family. They have no idea when they'll be able to go back to their home- if it's still standing or if its worth salvaging vs. completely rebuilding.**

 **However, despite all the heartache and stresses, "Terri411's" own spirit of thankfulness that they and their family are together, safe, and unharmed has been inspiring! Even their words when first "regaining contact" after no word for nearly 4 days: "…doesn't even matter if the house is still standing, we got out of there with our lives. Houses can be rebuilt, but a life cannot, and there has been many lives lost due to this flood. We don't even know when we would be able to go back to our home, they said it may take weeks. But my family is altogether and we're safe, which is the most important thing!"**

 **So, please forgive my additional delays in updating those stories of mine in progress… I've personally been considering going down to the Southeast Region of Texas to help out... as well as organizing a fundraising event here in my area of the United States to send to the recovery efforts in Texas.**

 **I personally will NOT solicit donations either through this website or anywhere online… But if anyone is interested in finding out how they might want to donate to relief efforts, please private message me and I will pass on specific charitable organizations that I believe are the best… Best in which they make EVERY EFFORT possible to utilize every cent donated to the those truly needing, hurting... not so many cents or dollars and the organization's CEO receives 5-7 figure annual salaries. I will simply provide the information of the charity organizations and their contact information and you can proceed from there.**

 **Respectfully,**

 **Pyrocopwolf227**


End file.
